Anti-theft devices for vehicles are known. However, these generally are not truly tamper-proof, therefore they may be easily circumvented.
Another disadvantage is that they involve complicated parts which are costly to manufacture and maintain.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel device and system for overcoming the above mentioned disadvantages.